Stage 1
Stage one of Eraser The Rapper features Eraser, Blocky, Fiery, Donut, Pencil, and Match. Master Blocky's Rap, (also known as Kick! Punch!), is the first song you perform in Eraser The Rapper during the first level of the game "I Need to Become A Hero!" Cutscene The game begins as Eraser, Pen, Match, and Pencil are hanging out at the fast food joint, when a Donut comes into the place. They approach the table and begin to harass the group, and flirt with Match, who shows no interest in going anywhere with the Donut. Just then, Firey shows up to "save" them. He talks to Donut, but all of this talk chases the four away, all except for Eraser, who thinks he should be a hero too. He begins to picture himself beating up the bullies, but feels there isn't any way he could actually do this, until he convinces himself that he just has to believe in himself. He goes to the Dojo where Blocky seems to have been waiting for him. He asks Eraser if he has come to redeem himself and he offers to help him, but only if he can keep up with him in a rap. After the song, it cuts to Fiery, who has just finished his "simple" self-introduction to the bullies. He plans to knock them out but sees they have fainted! Stage The song takes place in Blocky's dojo. Blocky and Eraser stand on the mat in front of the room while in the way back are smaller students who observe and do karate during the song. Test Try Lyrics Kick! Punch! It's all in the mind. If you wanna test me, I'm sure you'll find. The things I'll teach ya is sure to beat ya. But nevertheless you'll get a lesson from teacher now Kick, Punch, Chop, Block. (Once more now) Kick, Punch, Chop, and Block. Don't get cocky, it's gonna get rocky, We gonna move down to the next ya jockey now Duck, Jump, Turn, Pose. (Listen carefully.) Jump, Pose, Duck, and Turn Hm, yeah I see you're getting better. Kick to the limit in order to get her now. Kick, punch. Chop, block. Chop, kick. Punch, block (It's gonna get harder now. '') Duck and Jump. Turn and pose. Duck and turn. Jump and pose. Come on now, why don't you follow my words Because we're almost done, I'll make it easy at first. I wanna see if you wanna see what it means To be the man with the master plan, Are you the man now? ...Here we go, now! Kick, punch, block. Chop, kick, block. Block, turn, and kick it. Block, duck, punch Duck, duck, turn Jump, kick, chop Punch, punch, punch. That's it for today. End of level dialogue 'Good' Blocky: Good job Eraser, you can go on to the next stage now. Eraser: Ya hoo! Alright!! 'Cool' Blocky: Eraser, I am so proud of you. Congratulations. *students cheer* Eraser: Alright! Thank you teacher! 'Awful''' Blocky: Again. Eraser: What!? Trivia * If the wrong button is pressed, something will pop out under one of the tatami panels. * Sometime inbetween the events of Eraser The Rapper and Bubble, the dojo was destroyed. It could have something to do with when Eraser gains cool mode and Blocky blasts out of the dojo, breaking the walls in the process. Category:Stages Category:Eraser The Rapper